


The musicbox of tears

by Anili_2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hospitalization, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anili_2/pseuds/Anili_2
Summary: Natsuki has been in an accident and the world feels very different from how it was before.





	The musicbox of tears

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story featuring my friends' and my OCs. They're easy for me to write about but I hope anyone who reads it can enjoy the story as well!

“She’ll be alright, won’t she?” a familiar tone spoke from her right, the voice just barely audible from under all of the haziness in her mind. It was dark or at least it felt like it was. She couldn’t move at all when she tried but maybe it was to be expected as she didn’t really feel anything else either. Another voice joined the first one but it was hard to stay focused on what was being said, she just knew that the new voice wasn’t familiar to her at all. After a while both of the voices seemed to leave her and a steady beeping took their place. 

 

A sense of panic popped up when she was being left alone. Had she imagined the voices? Had she done something wrong again? Being unable to move in the dark was always worse when one was alone. She wanted to scream for help or at least know why she was left alone like this. The familiar voice had sounded like the speaker was worried about her so why had they left? There had also been the unknown voice so maybe that had made the familiar one change their mind and decide to leave her alone too. 

 

On top of being alone the constant beeping was nervewracking when she had no idea where it was coming from. It was like she had heard something similar many years ago but for some reason thinking about it was very hard. She decided to not think about it as she couldn't gather the energy. It soon became clear to her that she barely had energy to stay aware of the sounds either as the beeping was gone from time to time and what could be described as dreams took over her mind up until she heard the beeping again. 

 

She wasn’t sure what was going around her and how long she was like this. New voices came by every now and then, both familiar and not, even the first twp voices came back sometimes. There were times when she understood what was being said and slowly the panic of always being left alone started to go away, replaced by a certain numbness. 

 

One day, when the beeping was irritatingly loud for her, the person from the first day was back again and it seemed that they had come alone. She could hear rustling by her side and she wanted to take a look at the person but just couldn't get her body to listen. “I hope I’m not bothering you by coming to visit so often…” the voice started and she was struck by how heavy it seemed with something she couldn't really name. “The doctor says that they’ve done all they really can and we can only wait to see what future brings but it’s hard to just wait. I..brought you something." There was a pause, and what sounded like a deep breath, followed by an odd clack like sound as something hard was placed down somewhere near her. A sound of something being winded filled the stiff silence but a soft tune of music soon replaced it. “It’s a music box. Do you remember how we used to play songs like these together? It...wasn’t easy for me at first as I was nervous to play with others around but with you I managed to relax…” this time a swallow and a silent sniffle broke the sentence.

 

The music from the music box sounded relaxing and she like the way it covered the beeping of the machine somewhat under itself. She felt herself focusing in on the music rather than the words that were spoke to her, like the words would lead to something she didn’t want to hear.

 

“...Please come back to us. To me. You can’t just… I just got my mother back but I can’t lose you now. Nana please...I always saw you as an angel but I didn’t-” the rest of the sentence got drowned by sobs that pierced right through her heart. She wanted to make it stop, wanted to focus on the music or even wake up. Anything to make that sobbing stop. She wasn’t sure if she felt relieved or afraid when someone came into the room. “Chris you can’t just leave like that without telling anyone...,” the new male voice spoke, one of the fleeting voices from before as well. This voice was heavy as well but the person was clearly doing their best to get the other male to leave again. She wanted to stay and listen yet for some reason the sounds that had been so clear just a second ago were now disappearing back into the haziness which hadn’t happened in a long while. Last thing she was aware of was sudden shouting and one long beep from the machine somewhere near her. 

 

♤♤♤♤

The doors to her room opened and a pale man stepped in, looking more tired and spent than how Natsuki remembered him, though she probably didn't look that good herself either. She gave a light laugh at the speed the young man came to her side and after just looking at her for a small while leaned down to wrap his arms around her thinned body, careful of the tubes and wires attached to her. Her laugh was soon replaced by a sob as she clung to the other, relief washing over her. Neither of them said anything yet both of them were crying. It was clear to them how scared they had been, one of losing the other and one of being lost and left into the darkness. The music box played it’s tune even when more people entered the room but the two stayed like they were for a long time before either of them even thought of pulling away and no one blamed them.


End file.
